Levemente Bêbado
by Lain Lang
Summary: Drabble/Short fic para um Challenge Canon  tema: bebida  do Resort: Hermione não gosta que o Ron beba, mas Ron a faz mudar de idéia...


**Levemente Bêbado**

Escrito por Lain Lang

N/A: Escrito para o Challenge do Resort, prêmio de melhor beijo =]

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" Todas as pessoas estavam batendo na mesa e gritando o nome dele.  
>Ron estava concentrado bebendo cerveja de uma caneca maior que a cabeça dele, do lado oposto da mesa e fazendo a mesma coisa, estava Simas. E logo depois o primeiro a baixar o copo…<br>"E o vencedor foi… Ron! De novo!" Harry anunciou, levantando o braço do amigo.  
>Simas tinha acabado de baixar o copo dele quando Harry anunciou o vencedor.<br>"Você é imbatível!" disse Simas, quase sem fôlego.  
>"Valeu!" disse Ron, modestamente, e apertando a mão do amigo "Treine mais, Simas!"<br>A mesa inteira o parabenizava e comentava sobre a invecibilidade dele em beber meio litro de cerveja no menor tempo possível. A mesa inteira, exceto Hermione Granger.  
>Ela não sabia como ele ia aparatar em casa depois, sem esquecer, sei lá, parte do fígado em algum lugar no meio do caminho. Entre todas as coisas que ele poderia ser bom, ele é bom nisso. Ela suspirou.<br>"Ei, Hermione…"  
>Ron começou e jogou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, a assustando, e por reflexo ela se afastou um pouco dele, colocando a mão em seu peito para manter uma distância.<br>Ron apenas riu e se aproximou do ouvido dela.  
>"Que tal você me levar para casa hoje?"<br>E aquele bafo meio quente e intoxicado era sentido na orelha dela.  
>"Você precisa mesmo de ajuda?" ela disse, ironicamente.<br>Ron riu de novo.  
>"Eu não estou tão bêbado quanto você acha que eu estou…" ele sussurou no ouvido dela, como se não quisesse que outros ouvissem.<br>Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. Antes da aposta, Ron já tinha bebido uma quantidade que era capaz de derrubar um hipogrifo, e agora ele fala que não está bêbado? Ele não teria aceitado o desafio se não estivesse!  
>"Ok, então vamos!" e Ron levantou-se.<br>"Pra onde-" ela começou, mas sua voz foi abafada pela dele.  
>"Galera, estamos indo, vou acompanhar a Hermione pra casa"<br>Alguns riram e um até comentou.  
>"Você quer dizer que ela vai te levar pra casa! Porque senão é capaz de você perder um órgão no meio do caminho!"<br>Hermione deu um leve sorriso, ela não era a única que pensava nisso. Rá!  
>Ele riu e não disse nada, apenas pegou a mão dela e saíram do pub.<br>"Acho melhor eu te deixar em casa…" ela disse, assim que ele parou de andar.  
>Ron virou-se para ela e sorriu. Hermione sorriu de volta e colocou a mão no bolso para pegar a varinha, mas sentiu um puxão. Ron havia aparatado e levado ela junto.<br>"Ron!" ela gritou com ele, assim que terminaram de aparatar.  
>"Shh!" ele colocou a mão na boca dela.<br>Hermione podia sentir novamente o cheiro de bebida, agora era da mão dele.  
>"Estamos no fundo da sua casa…" ele sussurou e depois tirou a mão da boca dela.<br>"Como você…" ela disse, sussurando também.  
>"Te disse que eu não estava tão bêbado"<br>Ela fez cara de impressionada.  
>"Você não gosta que eu beba." Ron disse, olhando para ela, não era uma pergunta.<br>"Não é isso, Ron…" ela começou, em um tom já se desculpando.  
>"Não estou bravo, Hermione" ele disse em um tom relaxado, achando engraçado.<br>"É, você não está tão bêbado" e ela realmente achava isso, afinal ele conseguiu fazer tudo e ainda disse uma verdade sobre ela. Aquele que tem a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá.  
>"Mas, realmente estou um pouco…" e ele sorriu.<br>Por um momento, Hermione ficou sem entender a razão de ele falar aquilo. Mas, ela parou de pensar porque ele a beijou.  
>E ela sentiu novamente aquele cheiro de cerveja, agora vinha também com o gosto. Só que desta vez ela não queria se afastar, os lábios dele estavam gelados e macios por causa da bebida, e era doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.<br>Hermione colocou uma das mãos na nuca dele, passando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos, a outra mão puxava a parte frontal da camisa dele.  
>Ron colocou os braços em volta dela e a puxou para mais perto de si.<br>Quando Hermione começou a se sentir quente demais, Ron parou o beijo e se afastou um pouco, mas continuou com as mãos na cintura dela.  
>"Você ainda não gosta que eu beba?" ele sorria, daquele jeito relaxado.<br>E Hermione não sabia o que pensar, ele estava brincando com ela? Ela corou um pouco.  
>Ron riu, de novo.<br>"Vou pra casa" Ele tirou as mãos da cintura dela e puxou gentilmente a cabeça dela com as duas mãos.  
>"Boa noite, Hermione" ele deu um beijo na testa dela e a soltou.<br>"Você tem certeza que consegue voltar pra casa?" Ela disse, preocupada, segurando o braço dele, impedindo que ele se afastasse.  
>Ron olhou para ela e deu um sorriso maroto.<br>"Você _realmente_ quer me levar pra casa..."  
>Hermione corou novamente e soltou o braço dele.<br>"Tchau, Ron!"  
>Ele riu, mas tentou não fazer muito barulho.<br>"Tchau, Hermione..."  
>*CRACK*<br>Hermione se abraçou por conta do frio, mas seu rosto ainda estava quente. Ela sorria.  
>É, talvez ela goste <em>um pouco<em> quando o Ron bebe.


End file.
